priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Fortune Party R Cyalume Coord
(ドリームFPサイリウムR) is a Pop-type coord from the brand Fortune Party. This coord first worn by Leona in Episode 39. It first debuted in the 2015 3rd Live Collection. The Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord is the predecessor to this coord. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a white blouse with red piped sleeve cuffs and a red collar lined by light blue and white. Pinned to the right side of the collar was is a blue bow with a white stripe on each tail. In the center is a gold star with a music note on it. Around the waist is a neon yellow band held by four buttons. The skirt is white with a three-layer covering the right side of it; the top is blue with white and red, the second is white with blue, and the last is red with white. Around the waist is a semi-loose white belt, while pinned to the right back corner, and left front corner is a red bow on top of long yellow and white ribbon tails. A gold star with a music note rests at the center, on top of red piped lining. Attached to the side of the star are three petals, resembling small wings with two colors on each; one is red and blue, white and blue, and red and white. The dress comes with short red wrist pieces lined by white frills and a ring of white and blue near the bottom. Shoes Red shoes with white bottoms and neon yellow cuff. At each ankle is a blue bow with a red and gold musical note star at the center. Attached to each star are three small petals to match the dress. Comes with pink stockings with a white and red line going up the outer side. The cuff is red with a single white line in the center. Accessory A white beret with a band of royal blue. A red and gold music note star is pinned to the right with three petals attached to it. The petals are red and blue, blue and white, and white and red. Game is a pop Cyalume coord from the brand Fortune Party. It first debuted in the 2015 3rd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 6.53.13 pm.png Pripara 01 (1).jpg W3AiYcoj8 0.jpg Chara sd 3.png Chara reona.png Ready Smile!!.png CjNm2GWVEAANrom.jpg large.jpg CvmRp4gUEAEAL-t.jpg large.jpg 1478596131146.jpg D589d418665ce3f950ecabfb35050e9ffbc41c11 58c78e865b0b0.jpg E35978d9f80fd61b75477b5037d10e55f75eadc7 59a6cb2c1dce0.jpg Pripara The Movie Chara Dressing Pafe.png Product 1026212.jpg Product 1026211.jpg 1524218887 1 16 6cf5241bdec64e1142efc3b5d555ca88.jpg Episode Screenshots Solamidressingmikanaroma.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.28.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.28.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.28.46 PM.png 1428627396 1 14 3a371d1337af26887a5b37b210e0f417.jpg 1429167891 1 4 4b3fd984d16552e23a45f1ffe9c0f5c3.jpg 1430982061 1 27 d42a7e196002019d335304395859817c.jpg 1430982061 1 6 ff7bab9178a6645171464edc89fa66a1.jpg 1430982061 1 1 1a160f8c68ef06f948d007a96f6c1d99.jpg 1430982061 1 4 bef58971a69b9254c1a4ad24d7a8ba3b.jpg 69624.png 96541.png Prad5-4832.jpg 86321.png 65423.png 456545.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.21.17.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.20.37.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.20.17.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.19.59.png 螢幕快照 2016-02-29 下午08.19.31.png Category:Pop Coord Category:Fortune Party Category:Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:2015 3rd Live Collection Category:Coord Box Category:Anime Coord Category:Leona Coord Category:Casual Coord